Claimed
by tania15
Summary: When John kissed Teyla in conversion, he unkonowingly left his mark upon her. After two warriors take over the bodies of Sheppard & Weir, they are forced to deal with the possibly deadly aftermath that the imprints brought forth. How far will things go?
1. Pained

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first Stargate Atlantis Fic, and also the first I have written in awhile. This chapter is mainly going to be the instrument for which I gauge your reaction. If the general consensus is that I should continue writing this, I will rework this chapter (probably only add a little more detail & an extra segment, nothing much) and continue from there. The beginning will most likely seem awkward, I apologise in advance. I haven't written in awhile due to hectic college work loads, and summer jobs. This is my attempt at wetting my toes once more. If you go to my profile and notice that most of my fics are on hiatus and have not been updated for more than a year do not fret. I had to put everything on pause due to computer crashes, followed by an overbearing school load. I was running myself into the ground, and had to stop before I made myself physically ill. Ironically, this didn't work as well as I had hoped, after two years of stretching thin, my body decided to launch a protest. I spent the better part of last year's summer in bed wishing the world would stop spinning (I mean so literally). Anyways, this year I have a reduced course load, and will be taking it easy for the most part. Unless something comes up I should be able to update at regular intervals once I have planned everything out. **

**A shout out for anyone who reads my other fics, I intend to work on those as well, you should see updates in the coming months. Don't forget to review and tell me if I should bother continuing. (I also count story subscriptions if you don't feel like reviewing, although I would like a little written feedback very much.)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The smell of incense permeated the air as Teyla sat upon her bed. Legs crossed, eyes closed, arms relaxed, the young Athosian woman attempted to clear her mind. A soft breeze blew in from the east, caressing her cheek and tickling her nose. The delicate sound of a wind chime filled her senses, and a smile graced her lips. For a second, she honestly believed that she had successfully accomplished her task. However, within moments the turmoil that had surrounded her life as of late once more dragged its way into her consciousness. Despite her best efforts to keep it at bay, the unpleasant feeling swelled inside her being. Resigned, Teyla abandoned her quest for peace. She allowed the disturbing sensation to take her whole, and hoped her meditations would allow her to reach a state of clarity.

When the sensation began she had paid it no heed, believing that she was simply feeling ill. Over the pass several weeks, however, through her meditations Teyla had come to realise that having done so might have been her first mistake. It had evolved slowly, which enabled it's growth and successfully masked it's true origins. It had begun not long after Colonel Sheppard had started undergoing treatment in order to reverse the effects of the retrovirus. Teyla had believed at the time that she had been simply overwhelmed with worry. The week's events had taken their toll upon her body and Teyla had decided rest would be the best remedy. However, as the weeks progressed, the feeling grew worse. Despite the disconcerting circumstances, the Athosian leader had refused to go seek medical service. She had not wanted to worry her people and friends. As such, she told no one of the curious development. The only moments in which she gained reprieve from the tiresome sentiment, were when she would go to visit John in the infirmary. His presence seemed to completely banish the dull ache from her being. Teyla had been greatly overjoyed once the Colonel had been cleared for release by Doctor Beckett. She had begun to garner a certain amount of attention with her frequent visits. Thankfully, Sheppard had been heavily medicated and thus slept through half of her inexplicable visits.

Unfortunately, the ache grew stronger when she was no longer in the presence of Colonel Sheppard. Fortunatly, due to frequent missions, scheduled meals with the team, and general duties those instances were few and far in between. The only exception being night time, at which point the aches would grow exponentially. By the time morning arrived, her breathing had been somewhat hagard from the pain that gripped her heart and lungs so tightly. Mercifully, this phase lasted only but a few days. In its place, the dreams took foothold of her subconscious, sometimes haunting her even in the light of day. They had begun the week after her teams incident with the wraith hives.

Truthully, Teyla had mixed sentiments about the dreams that occupied her nights as of late. On one hand, they effectively subdued her for the entire night, thus protecting her from the pain. On the other hand, however, the dreams were very detailed and vivid. At first, her subconscious seemed entirely content reliving memories of moments spent with Sheppard. Yet, once more as time progressed the circumstances expanded accordingly. Soon, Teyla began dreaming of occurrence that involved John primarily. Occurrences that she had no recollection of. They had begun innocently enough, simple conversations in which her subconscious paid a particular interest in her companion. However, she and Sheppard became more physically involved as the weeks progressed. Evolving from small smiles and friendly conversation to slight brushes and the occasional hug. Needless to say she found the entire situation disturbing.

Teyla had just began adjusting to the odd sensation and dreams when Sheppard was pulled through a portal that lead to the ancients sanctuary. Panic, worry and fear had been largely prominent as far as her emotional status went. It is, nevertheless, due to this incident that she came to realise that, although she abhorred the thought, a visit to doctor Carson might be best. Minutes before she and select members of the Atlantian expedition entered the sanctuary, the pain struck her in an unprecedented fashion. Up until that day the ache had always been a slow progression that abated entirely once Sheppard was near. When she would depart from his presence, the pain would begin anew, building up gradually once more. On that occasion, however, the pain suddenly spiked with unbearable intensity. Not once had it ever been so bad before. And although the pain dulled when she encountered Sheppard inside the sanctuary, it did not abate as it usually did. Instead the pain remained quite sharp throughout the following days, and did not begin to diminish until a week had passed.

However, it soon became apparent that the pain could no longer be abated by his mere presence any longer. As days passed, the pain began to take its toll, and she began considering in earnest medical assistance. It was by sheer luck that Teyla discovered that physical contact would resolve the problem. All Teyla had to do was engage in the briefest of contacts with the colonel and the pain would disappear once more. As such she made a habit of brushing her hand against his whenever he would pass her a weapon or a mission statement. At times when they were not scheduled to go off world, Teyla would strike up a friendly conversation. Then she could subtly engage contact with Sheppard as they bantered back and forth. This allowed her to initiate contact without arousing suspicion. The one on one bantos training sessions she held with him had also proven immensely useful.

Although Teyla was not naive in the least, she had hoped that she would not experience another instance in which the ache came in a sudden and agonising burst. It seemed her prayers fell on depth ears, for the rapid influx of pain struck once more. It had been night, and Colonel Sheppard had been taken away that very day to an exact replica of the city of Atlantis. In which the royal family and protectors of the planet held court. As expected, the pain was even worse than the last time. Teyla was certain that, had she not been laying in a cot at the time, her body would have crumbled to the ground as she fell into a dead faint. As it had been, she gave in to the darkness and was thankful that neither Ronon nor Rodney were present to see her display.

The morning came just as she regained consciousness, and the ache had grown. Though, as she came in and out of consciousness throughout the night, her body had adjusted. Teyla still felt very faint, yet the news that Sheppard may be in trouble had a curiously numbing effect. Although the pain was still very much present, it did not seem to wallow in the forefront of her concerns. This fact alone was all that allowed her body to push through the pain and continue as best she could. However, that time the ache did not dull in the least while in Sheppard's presence. Not even physical contact seemed to work any longer, the pain did not dim nor did it dissipate despite her best efforts. Days passed with agonising leisure, finally the pain began to diffuse slowly. Her light touches to Sheppard's arm seemingly began to aid slightly in soothing the ache, yet an uncomfortable prickling sensation now remained present throughout her days.

By that time she had resigned herself to the inevitable. She would have to seek out doctor Beckett, whether she wanted to or not, the situation had expanded to ridiculous porportions. It was time to put an end to this madness. While Teyla would do her best to explain her physical ailments to the doctor, she would however, forgo telling him about her dreams. Her dreams had become much more detailed as of late, which would not be a problem if they had not taken a more... eroctic aspect. There were just some things the young Athosian was not comfortable sharing.

* * *

Teyla was nervous about the situation, yet she did not allow her body to betray her retinence. She had recently returned from a mission with Colonel Sheppard and the rest of their team. Disturbingly enough, they had discovered two pods drifting in space, which contained a live human each. The puddle jumper was only capable of retaining one stasis pod at a time, as such the team had quickly boarded one and returned to Atlantis. Teyla was meant to return with Ronon in order to retrieve the second pod in a few minutes, however, she decided to stop by the infirmary prior to returning on duty. She wanted to ensure Dr Becket would be available upon her return, that way she could ensure a private consult.

As she entered the infirmary, the Athosian leader quickly spotted her quarry. The scottish man was sitting at his computer, seemingly over looking some medical research he had been working on. Spotting something of interest, Carson retrieved a pen from the pocket of his white lab coat, and quickly jotted it down on a pad of lined paper.

"Dr. Beckett?"

The man in question jumped from his seat in mild surprise, his head turning sharply towards Teyla. Upon seeing her he grinned apologetically. "Sorry Teyla, I was a wee bit preoccupied and you caught me off guard. Anything I can do for you dear?"

"Yes, I must return on a mission in a few moments. I'm sure you have heard about the pods? Have you not?"

"Aye, I have"

"Yes, well. I simply wondered if you would be available upon my return. I have been suffering of some unknown illness and wanted you're consult."

Carson left eyebrow raised in surprise, however, worry quickly marred his features. "What are the symptoms?"

"Pain."

"Excuse me?"

"Pain, that is the symptom. It began very mild, but grew stronger as time passed."

Sighing, Carson rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "When did this start?"

Teyla's gaze drifted towards the floor, her posture shifting uneasily. "Well?" Dr. Becket asked kindly.

"A few months back."

"And you didn't think to come and see me a wee bit sooner?" He asked, staring at the Athosian woman incredulously.

"Well the pain, although increasing, was not constant, through out my days it would fluctuate. The ache would steadily increase, before stopping altogether. Sometimes it would not come back until hours later. It is only recently that things have... changed."

"Do you know of any reason why the pain would stop? Or if it follows a specific pattern of intervals?"

Teyla took a deep breath and attempted to appear somewhat indifferent. She had never been keen on lying, however, she was not keen on revealing Colonel Sheppard's curious effect either. Especially, since Sheppard himself is not yet aware of her curious condition, nor the part he plays in relieving it. Teyla would much prefer it if the Colonel remained oblivious of the entire ordeal."No, I do not. The pain seems to come and go as it pleases, and there appears to be no logical time frame from which to follow. I am sorry Dr. Beckett, but I must leave now. I am needed at the jumper bay in less than five minutes."

Carson's eyes darted over her, seemingly trying to assess the status of her health. He seemed hesitant for a few seconds before deciding on a course of action. "Teyla, I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to go out on a mission right now."

She smiled at the man calmly. "I assure you that I will be well. I am simply accompanying marines along with Ronon to assure they find the second pod. I simply came here before hand to make sure I would be able to receive a private consult with you afterwards."

"I don't know Teyla. I think I should have a look see immediately, you could be seriously ill."

"You cannot, you are needed with Dr. Mckay and Dr. Weir in order to determine the health of the human inside the first pod. Either way, I shall return in but an hour, I believe we can both wait that long."

Carson looked at her begrudgingly. "Fine, but I'm taking a blood sample now."

* * *

**What do you think? Have I lost my touch at writing and should abandon?**

**Ps: I haven't read a lot of Atlantis fics or watched the episodes either, so if there is something wrong please tell me.**

**tania15**


	2. Sheppard & Pods

**Author's Note: I just wanted to state the obvious, I will be continuing this story. Also, I have made slight modifications to the first chapter. Mainly I just added a line here and there as well as reviewed some grammar errors. If my grammar isn't up to par, I apologise in advance, if you've read my profile by now you should know that I'm French Canadian (Quebecoise). My entire education with the exception of College has been done in french. I've always been bilingual (French/English) as far as speaking went. But when it came to writing and reading in English, I had to teach myself. English classes in a french school are very, very bad. Most of my peers were still learning how to name a colour when we began high school. Anyways, I digress, I just want you guys to know that I will officially be updating every Friday night unless something goes wrong.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Dr. Beckett and a medical team stood by as Jumper Three slowly descended into the Jumper Bay. Per Colonel Sheppard's orders two military officers stood at their side awaiting to escort the pod back to the second conference room. As the jumper started to power down, Carson anxiously kept his eyes trained on the glass pane of the cockpit. He sighed in relief as he spotted Teyla seated in the hot seat. His worry diminished for only but a moment before he realised that Teyla's countenance seemed rather tense. Having spotted his cursory glance, the Athosian woman nodded in his direction and offered him a smile that looked suspiciously strained before turning her attention to the marine seated next to her.

Carson signaled his team forward, swiftly they made their way towards the end the Jumper just as the cargo door began opening. Within minutes the initial chaos had passed and the pod was sent on it's way escorted by two marines, two military men, two nurses and Ronon. Per Carson's request, both he and Teyla followed the group from a distance in order to retain some semblance of privacy.

"How are you feeling? Has the pain gotten worse?" Worry wrinckled the doctor's brow.

Teyla glances around them wearily "Can this not wait until we arrive at the infirmary?"

"I'm afraid not luv, things have gotten a tad bit too interesting in you're absence."

Her eyes widen, her expression becomes panicked "What is it? What has happened? Has anyone been harmed?"

"It seems that the pods you have retrieved have the ability of imprinting the users personality into the first available person that stands near it. Unfortunately, we learned that little tidbit the hard way."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asks, her voice laced with absolute horror.

"He's fine, it was Dr. Weir that got imprinted on." Carson looks at the Athosian inquiringly as the woman sighs in relief.

"How is Dr. Weir? Will she be well?"

"The imprinting process only lasts a few hours and there seems to be no apparent damage to any of her brain tissue."

"That is good to hear."

"Yes, very."

"What shall we do with the second pod?"

Carson spares a glance at the alien stasis chamber being wheeled a dozen pace before them. "Open it."

"I do not understand." Teyla looks at the doctor her expression a strange mix between confusion, curiosity and worry.

He sighs "It would seem that the occupants of the pods are husband and wife. The entity that has overtaken Dr. Weir has asked us to allow her to say one last goodbye to her husband before the imprinting process fades."

"Am I to understand that we will be allowing willingly one of our own to host the entity of the second pod?"

"Yes, but not to worry, I think Colonel Sheppard will be more than capable of handling himself."

Of it's own accord, her hand swiftly grabs Carson's left arm in order to halt him just as they are about to enter the east corridor. Her eyes are wide and apprehension mares her features. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes, the woman inhabiting Dr. Weir, _'Phebus'_ wants Sheppard to host her husband's entity."

"And?" Her voice sounded curiously high pitched, Carson gazed at her concerned.

"Teyla, are you alright has the pain gotten worse? Maybe you should sit down a bit." Without awaiting her answer, the doctor steers her towards a transporter. Yet, does not allow him to pull her inside.

"Sheppard?" The Athosian questions desperately. Taken slightly off guard by her tone, he glances upon her terrified expression somewhat puzzled. The doctor once more attempts to pull her into the transporter, nevertheless she remains firm, unwilling to move until she's received her answer.

"Has agreed to do so." Tentatively Carson tugs at her arm, and is surprised when he manages to pull her halfway in, before Teyla stunts his progress once more.

"He can not! There must be someone else, Dr. Mckay and General Caldwell can not honestly allow him to go through with this. He is the commanding officer, should that not be reason enough to find someone else that is willing to proceed with the request."

"Honestly Teyla, Sheppard will only be hosting the entity for a matter of hours. We have nothing to worry about, after all we are simply going to facilitate a situation in which two lovers may share one last goodbye. I don't know why your making such a fuss about this."

"You do not understand! I do not know what will happen, without Sheppard the pain can only get worse!"

"What are you talking about? I thought you said that the pain would increase steadily and then cease at odd intervals. What does Colonel Sheppard has to do with it?"

"I... I mean to say...he...helps."

"Helps?" Dr. Beckett looks at her in confusion "How?" Teyla's gaze flickers towards the floor, she refuses to meet his gaze "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Teyla remains silent, and after several moments she finaly meets his gaze hesitantly. He looks at her inquiringly until she nods in affirmation. The doctor sighs and once more tugs at her arm in an attempt to drag her into the transporter. He is, as predicted, met with resistance. Nudging her arm, he nods his head north his gaze trained on something at her back. Taking the hint, Teyla looks over her shoulder and notices a handful of expedition members. A few were milling about, yet it would seem they had garnered the unwanted attentions of two marines stationed at the entrance of the north corridor. This time she does not struggle as he leads her into the transporter. The doors quickly shut behind them, yet neither set a destination.

"Well? What is it?"

The Athosian woman closes her eyes in resignation, inhaling a deep breath through her nose, and slowly exhaling through her mouth. "Colonel Sheppard...relieves the pain."

"Excuse me?"

"It is hard to explain."

"I'm going to need a wee bit more than that luv."

"It started not long after Colonel Sheppard had been affected by the retrovirus. One day I woke up with this dull ache in my chest, at the time I believed that my body simply required more rest. I do not believe I need to remind how strenuous the days prior had been. Yet, as hours passed it would seem to grow stronger still, or at least until I went to visit Sheppard in the infirmary. The moment I was near him the pain disappeared entirely, I thought that would be the end. But within minutes of exiting the infirmary, a tight feeling resumed within my chest, growing into a sharp pain as hours passed. It is only in the following weeks that I learned that the pain would become a constant fixture in my life, and that being in Sheppard's presence would become my only relief."

Carson rubs his brow and stares at her in a befudled manner. "Let me see if I can bloody well understand this. You're suffering from chronic and elevating pain on a daily basis, yet being in John Sheppard's presence relieves you of this symptom?"

"It did."

"Did?"

"Since this 'condition' has arisen, I have suffered two instances in which the pain would fluctuate both greatly and suddenly. The pain lingered for days the first time this occurred, I knew no relief. Sheppard's presence was no longer effective, and it is only by sheer luck that I discovered slight physical contact would remedy the situation."

"Physical contact?"

"A brush of his hand, a light touch as he passes me a weapon, and such."

"And the second time?"

Teyla's gaze flickers once more towards the floor as she sighs in defeat. "That is why I have come to you. The second instance occurred a couple of weeks ago, and although the intensity of the pain began to diminish as days passed, it did not abate. Over the pass several days I have attempted on many occasions to abate the pain, yet it would seem that brief contact is no longer sufficient."

"I see. Anything else I have yet to hear about dear?"

Teyla clears her throat uncomfortably as a blush reddens her cheeks. "I have...dreams."

Carson cock's his eyebrow in confusion. "Dreams?"

"Yes dreams"

"I don't understand, everyone dreams, why do you think these are linked to your condition?"

"They involve Colonel Sheppard, and lately..."

"Lately?"

Teyla refuses to meet the doctor's gaze "They have gained a more... intimate aspect."

"Intimate?" His facial expression is marred with confusion briefly until understand sweeps in "Oh... you mean _intimate_, huh... Okay. Ugh, does Sheppard... know?"

Her eyes widen in panic. "No he does not! And I do not ever intend him to find out!"

"Teyla I really believe you should inform him of your situation, we might need his cooperation if we intend to find out exactly what is wrong with you."

"No I will not."

"Well, I can't bloody well tell the commanding military officer of the Atlantis base that he can't host an alien entity just because I bloody said so! Especially since the process is for all intents and purposes harmless!"

**"Dr. Beckett?" **Carson moans in exasperation as he answers his radio. "Yes?"

**"You are needed in Lab 3 for the second pod."**

"Ugh... I'm on my way."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was originally longer, too long in fact, so I cut it in half. This way you guys get a weekly dose, and I have more time to plan out the rest of this story. Sound good? By the way I apologise for all the _sighs_in this chapter, no matter how many times I tried to avoid them they kept poping up!**

**Until next time, subscribe and review!**


	3. Black Box Recorder

**Author's Note: Okay, so last chapter didn't garner any reviews. I don't really mind all that much about the lack of reviews, however, I do need at least one person to review. I'm new to this universe and the characters, and I really need at least one person telling me how I'm doing and if I'm screwing something up. I'll keep updating either way, but it would be nice to have feedback. Moving on, here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The entire lab was buzzing with excitement, a perfect flurry of activity and curiosity. General Caldwell stood in the middle of the room, attempting his best at staying out of the way. Wearily, he eyed the scientist moving about the room somewhat put out. He could hear the personnel chattering around his person, most of them spoke in English, yet try as he might, he didn't understand half of what these people were saying. It was apparent that, in this instance at least, he was the odd man out.

Dr. McKay kept moving about the room, moving from one group of scientists to the other, supervising the entire process. They had just been informed that the second pod had arrived several minutes ago, and was well on its way to the lab. McKay was slightly cranky that it had yet to be delivered, however not much could be done about it. The pod did not fit in the transporters, as such the personnel had to carry it all the way to the lab. An impressive feat, given its weight and the number of stairs they would have to climb.

General Caldwell did not envy them

* * *

"There must be a way you can prevent Colonel Sheppard from proceeding with Phebus request without actually having to tell him."

Teyla pleaded with Dr. Becket, her composure betrayed by the slight twinge of desperation that unwillingly reached her vocal chords. They had used the transporter in order to reach main tower, and were now walking down the corridor. Their pace was swift, and they avoided approaching any other personnel they crossed path with. Teyla had not wanted to attract any unwanted attention again.

Carson seemed remorseful. "I'm sorry dear, I already told you, he's the commanding military officer. I can't do anything about the situation without justification. The only way to get him out this, is if we were to tell Sheppard."

"Tell me what?"

Both conspirators came to an abrupt halt upon hearing the Colonel's voice. Teyla's eyes widened to comical proportions whereas Carson seemed slightly mortified for some unknown reason. Slowly, both turned their gaze to the oblivious focus of their discussion. In return, Sheppard simply watched them curiously, an amused smirk upon his face.

"Sheppard?" The Athosian leader muttered somewhat breathily, still slightly stunned by his sudden appearance. As her senses recovered, Teyla quickly regained composure and offered the colonel a smile. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk widened "I'm on my way to lab three, heard the second pod just came in. Now, what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?"

Carson fidgeted nervously, and attempted to look at ease as Sheppard surveyed him. The effect was unsuccessful to say the least. To put it eloquently, the doctor appeared constipated.

Deftly, Teyla elbowed Dr. Becket in the ribs.

Sheppard's left eyebrow rose in inquiry.

Teyla gave the colonel an appeasing smile "Nothing you must worry about."

Disbelief shadowed his features "Right." He said slowly, sarcasm lacing his tone somewhat as he nodded his head in false acceptance. "Beckett?"

Swallowing nervously, Carson tugged at his collar momentarily before sensing Teyla's disapproving glare. "It's like the lady said, nothing to worry about." He offers an incredulous Sheppard a shaky smile. "Yes, well… I should really go fetch Elizabeth now."

Seeing an opportunity, the Athosian quickly jumped in. "And I should retire to my room, I am feeling quite tired."

Before the befuddled Lieutenant Colonel could react, both quickly went on their way. He stood there, one finger raised and a scowl marring his features "What just happened?"

* * *

"As I understand it, the beam that hit Elizabeth was part of a failsafe feature built into the pod system. As cellular failure progressed, the pod stored her consciousness in a sort of, uh, flash memory." McKay, Sheppard and Caldwell stood around the second pod, gazing down at the devise with curiosity and trepidation.

Confused, Caldwell directed his question towards the scientist in their mits. "Why? I mean, what good is the technology if the effects are temporary?"

Sheppard's eyes lit up with understanding "It's a Black box!"

"Well, that makes sense. Even if the body is incapable of being revived, the survivor can still report what happened to their ship. The rescue team could interrogate them even if they were incapable of regaining consciousness."

The general seemed disturbed by the concept alone. "You're talking about a human flight recorder. That's pretty dark."

"Pretty useful thing in times of war."

"Well, it could also be the means for two survivors to say one last goodbye, hmm?" McKay grins toothily at John, seemingly amused by the situation. The colonel scowled at the scientist as Dr. Beckett wheels Elizabeth into the room. She looks at the pod with in excitement.

Caldwell looks at her momentarily. "Are you sure she's up for this?"

As Carson wheels her closer, Elizabeth stands up and steps closer to the pod. The other scientists leave the room, leaving the five of them alone.

"Physically, she's perfectly fine. Besides, Elizabeth wouldn't take no for an answer." Beckett gazes at her pointedly.

Weir smiles at them sheepishly."Ah, love is a powerful thing, Carson."

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

Smilling at John "Well, *you're* just as hopeless, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed.

Sighing, Carson tries to move things along, he really wanted to give Teyla a once over as soon as possible. "I've gone over the respective EEG patterns and I can say with some degree of confidence that this ... imprinting ... that Doctor Weir's temporary occupant calls it won't last more than a few hours."

" You can guarantee that?" The General inquires.

" A day at most."

" Well! *I'm* sold! Shall we?" McKay exclaims as hebacks away from the pod. "And ..." He presses something on his computer tablet. The lid of the pod slides open, revealing an elderly man inside. He too is wearing a uniform, although his wife, his uniform is brown instead of green.

Beckett checks his scanner "He's still alive. Same as before. Life signs even fainter than the first one. If we're gonna do this, we should do it now."

Turning towards John Caldwell eyes the Lieutenant Colonel's fire arm "I'd prefer if this alien consciousness weren't armed."

"Right." John takes his pistol out of its holster and holds it out to Rodney.

"Oh!" The scientists exclaims before taking the weapon in looks down at the old man in the pod in trepidation.

"Colonel Sheppard. You'll have to be in close proximity to the pod for the transfer to happen."

Sheppard nervousness is apparent in his voice. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He continues to look down at the old man his facial expression pinched.

"But you're not moving." Dr. Beckett states the obvious.

" You know, they *were* husband and wife. Anything could happen."

Elizabeth lowers her head, takes a deep breath and raises it again as Phebus takes over. "I promise to be discreet, Colonel."

" Well, um, I guess I'll see you guys later." John reluctantly approaches the pod slowly, his steps very short and cautiously. His march looked oddly like that of a penguin.

" Have fun!" McKay exclaims, roughly amused by the entire situation.

As the colonel reaches the pod, he hesitates for a moment. Then eever so slowly he leans forward slightly and a white beam shoots out of the pod. It envelops him entirely, blinding the other occupants in the room. As the beam dissipates, John totters, his eyes closed. Carson starts to move towards him but Elizabeth holds out her hand to stop him. "Give him a moment."

* * *

_Night had fallen over the city of the ancients. Her bare feet patted softly against the heated marble floor. The path was not lit, and darkness surrounded her being from every side. As unsettling as it may be, this fact did not deter her body from reaching its objective. Her left arm was extended towards her side, her hand caressing the corridor wall in order to navigate her way. Momentarily, Teyla thought of attempting to steer herself in another direction, yet quickly dismissed the idea as futile. _

_The dreams that had overtaken her subconscious as of late always had three elements in common, one of which being the lack of control she exerted upon her own person. Otherwise, they were as different from each other as night and day. Although, Teyla could not discern the pathway her traitorous feet had chosen, the young Athosian knew very well were they would lead. Or more precisely, to whom they would lead. Tremors of excitement coursed through her limbs at the prospect of what was to come. Her body hummed with pleasure as she reached her destination. Quickly, she passed her hand in front of the crystals and gained access to Colonel Sheppard's bedchambers._

_He was sleeping soundly, his bedsheets entangled at his waist and his bare torso lit by the moonlight. Soundlessly she approached the foot of his bed. For several minutes Teyla admired John as he slept peacefully, her gaze hungrily taking in his half naked form. She remained silent as he began to stir, and did not retreat as his eyes opened slowly._

_"Teyla?" John muttered groggily."What are you doing here?"_

_Smilling, she moved around his bed and stood directly by his head. John stared at her in confusion as her left hand reached out, and gently caressed his cheek. _

_His brow furrowed. "Teyla?"_

_In the still of the night, the Athosian's hands grasped the straps of her nightgown and pulled them off her shoulders. The nightgown pooled soundlessly at her feet, exposing her naked form to the moonlight, as a stunned John Sheppard met her gaze._

* * *

**I know, I'm mean for stopping it there. But I didn't have a choice, I have a specific plan in mind. How did you like the last scene? I thought I should include a little dream sequence, don't worry though, there's more to come. I don't know how it'll come out though, I've never written a sex scene before. Am I even allowed to write a sex scene in ? I would really appreciate it if somebody answered me on that one, I've read the guidelines but personally I find them rather vague. I know I can't write an explicit scene, but does that mean I write out the details or that I keep all the juicy parts but go about it in a prim and proper manner? Do you guys even want a dream sex scene? I haven't exactly decided how I will pick up the rest of this dream yet, and I would really like your input.**

**Please Review**


	4. Kiss & Kill

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everybody. I appologise for the missing my updates for the pass week. It seems Murphy's Law is in effect at the moment, and my entire family has been affected. This is the first time in over a dozen days that anything has gone according to plan. Anyways, I wanted to give you guys a heads up, I'll be starting school in a week. As such updates will take place once every two weeks, unless I am able to type up more than one chapter per week for each story.**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. I was really worried that the interest in the story was lost. I know we have stats in order to moniter traffic, but those aren't really relaible (A visitor needs to reach more than one chapter, and a hit is just someone that click the story). Okay, so this chapter will be mainly scenes picked up from the show. Unfortunatly, the next couple of chapters will also be this way until I've cleared out of _The Long Goodbye_. But don't worry and don't skip, a few important revelations will be taking place in the next chapters. I advise you to stay tune and ride out LG with me.**

**On a second not, a few weeks back I received a review for one of my stories (Not this one) and it has been annoying me. It's not that I find critism wrong, I myself admit that my grammar isn't up to par. It's just the way the reviewer phrased her comment, I can't discern if it's simply constructive critism. Maybe I'm just taking it the wrong way, but I have the unsettling feeling that this person is mocking me (While trying to sugarcoat it at the end). However, I'm not really certain, I was hoping you guys could tell me if I'm just being paranoid or if my suspicions are founded. **

**_"I find it surprising that you want to be an author as your spelling and grammar are horrific. Your sentences drag on and on with irrelevant detail and you show very little depth to character. I would strongly advise getting a beta as this story is very difficult to read. The ideas are good, but the writing is very, very poor."_**

**What do you guys think? I'm is my confusion justified?**

**Last but not least, personal shout outs. I had the intention of writting everyone who reviewed so far a personal note in order to thank you, however my time is limited at the moment. Things are still very hectic at my house, as such the personal notes will have to wait til next chapter. In the mean time I would like to thank the following:Parmakai66, ****Mtm, ****Harleyzgirl, ****Camy, ****Ocean, ****Samhill7, ****Ayrstar, ****JBrosloverHSMBonesFan, ****landwm.**

**Thanks again & enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Colonel Sheppard's eyes widen in a somewhat comical expression. His mouth drops open, flapping open and closed like a gasping fish. Hastily, he scrambles out of his bed, forfeiting the sheets retaining own modesty. Turning his back at her, he attempts to distance himself from her naked form. Yet in his haste, his efforts impeded. Teyla could not help but laugh as one of John's feet tripped over his trainers. Luckily, the man in question was able to catch himself. Thus preventing any further embarrassment, or at least, for the moment. _

_The sound of her voice seemed to snap his attention back to the present situation. Promptly, he turns to face her. She observes his from appreciatively. He stands before her in nothing more than black cotton boxers._

_Tense, John makes a point of avoiding letting his gaze drift towards her general direction. "Teyla… What's going on? What are you…?" His voice stutters nervously, as his left hand moves through his disheveled hair._

_"I came to see you." Without preamble, Teyla crosses the room swiftly. Before the Colonel can react properly, she grabs him by the neck and pulls him into an open mouth kiss._

* * *

John remains still for several moments, his head lowered towards the floor. Collectively, all occupants in the room release an anxious and relieved sigh as Sheppard's eyes open and his head snaps up. Confusion clouds the man's facial features as he stares at Elizabeth silently.

Cautiously, the alien entity possessing Dr. Weir approaches the man. "Thalen? It's me."

A frown appears upon his face. "Phebus?"

"It's alright – these people recovered our pods."

Phebus nods her head towards the collected group standing at their left. Smiling, widely Carson waves to John.Slowly she walks around the pod, avoiding any sudden movements. A slight smile graces her features as she stands before him. "We may well be the very last of our kind. These generous people have allowed us to be together one last time."

* * *

_ They lay on the bed entangled. Both fight for dominance as their encounter grows more heated. John's hands move around her body freely, caressing every curve and dip. He seems to particularly enjoy stroking her hips and breasts. Teyla's hands grasp his shoulders gently as his mouth separates from hers, and trails down towards her chest. _

_A warmth unlike any she's ever known spreads throughout her being. Her heart pounds and she becomes breathless as her unwavering gaze focuses on intently on John. She sighs in contentment and wishes for this moment to never end. _

_In a secluded corner of her mind, a slight prickling sensation begins to take hold. Yet she purposely ignores it in favor of retaining the pleasurable feelings swelling within her being. _

* * *

The entity controlling Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's body turns his attentions towards Colonel Caldwell. "You consented to this?"

Weir takes one more step towards Thalen, leaving only a sliver of space between their bodies. "One last chance ..." The man before her looks slightly befuddled "**...** to say goodbye to my husband."

Before anyone in the room can react, Thalen included, she seizes his head and kisses him deeply.

* * *

_John's kisses trail back towards her mouth. The prickling sensation in her mind grows with more insistence. Teyla contemplates momentarily acknowledging the discomforting tingles. However, the concept is quickly rejected as John positions himself at her entrance. He gazes at her, awaiting permission to go further when it happens._

_Her stomach churns, her eyes widen and she gasps out in agony. Her windpipes feel as if they are being crushed, and her blood boils with pain. Vaguely, she overhears John's panicked exclamations. Yet, within moments, his voice and his presence disappears._

* * *

Carson blinks a couple of times, and then looks away diplomatically. Caldwell, obviously startled, looks at them in shock momentarily before quickly averting his gaze. Rodney's eyebrows lift, grinning widely he is unable to prevent a slight chuckle at the sight presented before him. Eventually Elizabeth breaks the kiss, and John stares at her more than a little miffed. "That's not what I expected."

Smiling widely, Phebus looks at John in amusement. "I know this body is different but I assure you, Thalen, it's me." Without breaking her gaze from her intended, she addresses the other occupants of the room "Is it possible for us to be alone, just for a few minutes?"

"No, absolutely not." Colonel Caldwell is quick to reply, his mind still focused on the kiss that had taken place only moments ago. The last thing he wanted right now was those two shacked up alone for an hour. God only knows what they would get up to in that time.

"Oh, don't be so heartless!" Dr. Beckett launches out slightly annoyed.

"They are two consenting adults!"

"That's not what I'm concerned about, Doctor."

His gaze does not linger from Phebus. "The Colonel's right."

"Doctor Weir is in charge of this facility."

"I'm just saying, there should be an armed guard just outside the door."

Smiling mischievously, Weir nods her head in affirmation " Two guards – one in *each* door."

Colonel Caldwell looks at them slightly exasperated with the proceedings. "I've already taken that precaution. They're right outside."

Phebus stares at Thalen, an odd glint shimmering in her gaze. "Of *course* they are."

The alien entity inhabiting Colonel Sheppard grins at Weir, a slight consistorial air surrounds the two. Suddenly, both rapidly turn around and race for one door each.

Startled, McKay glares at their retreating forms. "Hey!"

Thalen races out of one door and punches the guard to the floor while grabbing the Wraith hand stunner that he is holding. Phebus punches the other guard and grabs his hand stunner. John turns and heads back into the room again, firing his stunner towards the other door.

Caldwell quickly activates his radio "Security to Lab Three!"

* * *

In her room Teyla awakes with a jolt. Her windpipes attempt to scream to no avail. She falls off the bed and lands in a heap unable to neither speak nor move. Slight tremors travel the length of her body. She stares at the ceiling limply momentarily. Her sight blurs, shapes meld together, and then darkness consumes her.

* * *

Colonel Caldwell falls to the floor as Thalen shoots him with a wraith stunner. McKay cowers next to the pod for a moment before somewhat regaining his senses. Raising the gun John had given him, he shoots in Thalen's general direction.

Carson's eyes widen. "Rodney, don't shoot! That's Colonel Sheppard!"

Seeing an opportunity, Thalen turns and runs.

* * *

The Athosian remains unconscious even as the slight tremors continue. A thick dark liquid gathers at her side, dripping from her left arm.

Blood.

* * *

**What do you guys think? The fun parts are just starting.**


	5. Let It Go

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been awhile. I want to say that I am sorry for the wait on this chapter. I really wanted to get this out to you guys much sooner. I had trouble with this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I know exactly where this story is going and what I want to do with it. The words just wouldn't come out properly. Plus midterm assessments are comming up soon at college. As always my teachers have decided to cram in whatever tests, essays and presentations they can. I've spent the last three weeks or so in study mode. Anyways, I really should stop explaining things. I must sound annoying by now.**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers: incognito, Live love and laugh, Nr. Six, ayrstar, Camy, noro, LiesyBlueEyes, sgafan360, LiRA, parmakai66, mtm, Harleyzgirl, Ocean, samhill7, jazie2525 and landwm.**

**If I miss spelled any names, I appologise in advance.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Phebus walks along the corridors, armed with a stun blaster. Her movements are cautious and measured. She walks pass a group of scientists, her expression guarded. Resolve settles upon her face as she notices Major Lorne and three other marines at her left. Phebus forces Elizabeth's body to relax, even as the muscle constrict.

The Major falls into step next to her "Heard there was trouble."

Schooling her features, Phebus gives Lorne a grim smile "Yes, Major – it's Colonel Sheppard. He's not himself."

"What exactly does _that_ mean?"

Phebus clenches her jaw, attempting to prevent the smile tugging at her lips. These Atlantians were making her mission amusingly easy "It means he's a threat to the city. We have to find him. Your team's with me."

A dubious glance crosses Lorne's face momentarily. He shakes his head in order to clear his mind. Looking towards his superipor, he nods his head in affirmation "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Her body feels heavy and sore, her eyes are firmly shut. Her limbs are wracked with spasms as the pain reaches new and unbearable heights. Teyla is certain that her death is imminent, the pain is too great. Her mind is flooded with images and sounds. And as much as Teyla would like to pretend otherwise, once again John Sheppard has taken a dominant role in her thoughts. If she were not dying, Teyla was certain she would be worried about the romantic emotions she attributed to him. Her memories of him felt oddly comforting in what she was certain to be her final moments. _

_Yet the pain would not allow her this simple pleasure. As it grew and burned through her being, it began to eat away at her thoughts. Her focus was strained to say the least. She could no longer tell if she was awake or unconscious. She just prayed for the pain to disapear, for her end to come, even as she fought against it. In her subdued state, her memories of John came and went quickly, dwelling no longer than a second. However, one memory in particular caught her attention. She grasped for it, fighting to maintain it.__It the memory of the day she had met 'Major' John Sheppard._

_The pain grew exceedingly in the following moments, burning every inch of her. Her beliefs, her heritage, everything about her being was consumed. Effectively erased in those moments, the pain taking prescendence over her identity. Yet the memory of John Sheppard remained. She wanted to see him again, one last time. Teyla could almost feel him, his presence tugging at her heart. It felt as if he was luring her heart away, gently coaxing it towards him. She did the only thing she thought she could do._

_She let her heart go._

* * *

Colonel Caldwell stirs, his eyes fluttering open. Groaning, he brings a hand to his head, gingerly rubbing the base of his skull. His memory fails him momentarily, and he wonders what happened. A glance around lab three reminds him. He now has two alien entities on the loose.

Caldwell slowly manages to hoist himself upon his feet, just as Ronon arrives stunner in hand. The Pegasus native glances around the room, taking stock of the situation.

"You alright?" He asks, entering the room.

"Yes. Stunner blast. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Sighing, Caldwell casts a weary glance upon his surrounding "She was playing us from the beginning." He all but barks in a self deprecating manner.

" Weir?"

"Sheppard too. It's both of them now." Regaining his senses, the Colonel waste no more time. Taking control of the situation he activates his radio "Control Room: patch my radio through to security teams only."

Noticing Carson sturring, Ronon approaches the doctor swiftly. He bends down just as the Scottish manages to sit up.

"This is Caldwell. Both Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard are under the influence of alien entities. If at all possible, subdue and contain them with non-lethal force."

"I can track them down faster."

"Go."

* * *

Weir leads Lorne and his team along the corridor "You know, it would help a lot if we knew more about what was going on."

Phebus continues on, ignoring her inferior's enquiry. She takes no notice of the men at her back. It takes her several seconds to realize they are no longer following her, by then she is a dozen paces ahead of them.

The imposter quickly takes notice of Major Lorne's expression "Ma'am!" He and his team cock their rifles. The other three marines move to encircle her "I'm gonna need you to hand over that weapon."

She eyes the group momentarily, weighing her options carefully "Did it occur to you that Colonel Caldwell might be under the same influence as Colonel Sheppard? You weren't there."

Lorne walks closer to her, aiming his rifle at her "Hand over the weapon, now. (He holds out his hand to her."

She smiles at them, the expression upon her face oddly patronizing "I guess you leave me no choice."

She hands the stunner to him. Behind her, one of the marines takes the pistol out of her waistband with one hand and puts his other hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth looks at his hand, then grabs it and pulls the marine forward and off balance while simultaneously punching Lorne in the throat with her other hand.

As he reels back and falls, she spins and kicks the third marine in the knees before grabbing the marine who was holding her and throwing him aside. She grabs the fourth marine by the throat and slam dunks him to the floor, grabbing his pistol at the same time. She aims the pistol down at the marines for a moment, blowing her hair out of her eyes, but none of them are in any fit state to do anything.

She bends down and grabs a P- 90, some ammunition and one of the marine's packs and trots to the nearest door. She goes through it, waves her hand across the wall panel to close the door, opens the panel and takes the middle crystal out to stop anyone opening it from the other side, then heads off.

* * *

_Peace._

_Warmth._

_Passion._

_Love._

_Her body is overwhelmed by the sensations. The pain is gone, she could no longer feel it whithin her. Teyla felt light, her being swelling with happiness. She also felt... different. Throughout her life, she had always felt incomplete, broken. As if a part of her had been misplaced, lost whithin the fabric of fate. Yet as she lay in this heaven of sorts, it seemed that the missing piece had been returned to her. Brought back by some unknown force. _

_Whispers reach her ears, yet she ignores them. They seem far away, and she does not wish to open her eyes as of yet. Teyla does not want the pain to return. Unfortunatly, as time passes, the whispers become closer and closer._

_"Child." A soft feminine and melodic voice intones gently. Desperate to maintain the peace she has been granted, Teyla bites her lips and ignores the voice still "Child... Open your eyes dear. it is important that you listen to me child." A small hand caresses her hair in a motherly fashion._

_Startled by the gesture, her eyes flit open of their own accord. To Teyla's horror, sporting a sweet and caring smile, a woman is kneeled beside her._

_A Wraith woman._

* * *

**I'm pretty sure none of you expected that one. But don't worry, I've been planning this from the begining. I can't wait for you guys to find out what I have planned. I'm really looking forward to clearing pass The Long Goodbye. By the looks of things, we should be going into completly AU territory in a couple of chapters, three at the most. For those of you who are confused by the italics, I appologise. I wrote Teyla in italics to emphasize the fact that she's in an odd trase like state. My update schedual is still on the sketchy side with everything that's going on, so I can't give you guys a date. But you should expect an update in a couple of weeks if everything goes well for my midterms.**

**Please give me some feedback on this, I really want to know what you guys think of the last part.**


	6. Different

**Author's Note: Hey guys, how's it been? Anyways, here's the new chappie. Sorry if it seems short, I'm still doing midterms. This week alone I have three tests and one paper due. Good news is, after handing in my ethics paper next monday, midterms will be officially over. Then we can get back to a regular update schedual. Depending how much work I jam in and how well I slept, next update will be either October 30 or November 6. After which updates should proceed in two weeks intervals. Either way, updates will be on Fridays.**

**Bye for now,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Phebus makes her way cautiously along the corridors, aiming her P-90 before her. A slightly annoyed expression crosses her face as she activates her radio "Weir to Sheppard. I'm assuming you can hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you, but if we keep using these radios, it'll only help them find us."

"We don't have much time, Thalen. The imprinting is temporary and these people are going to try to stop us."

"We've got all the time in the world and there's only one of them I'm worried about."

"We both want a shot at the same thing."

"You mean each other."

Phebus laughs "And neither one of us will get that chance if you keep running."

* * *

_Horror struck, Teyla grasps the Wraith's wrist and yanks the offending hand out of her hair. The Wraith woman staggers to the ground, catching herself with her hands. Teyla scrambles to her feet, once she reaches a fair amount of distance from the wraith, she falls into combat position. The wraith woman bites her lip, her blues eyes suspiciously shiny. Her pale white nose sniffles as she regains her posture. The wraith remains kneeled at Teyla's feet, and does not attempt any sudden movements. Instead, she clasps both of her arms around her midsection in a protective manner._

_The wraith's gaze shifts towards the floor, and Teyla's brow furrows in confusion "I won't hurt you." The wraith whispers sadly, tears welling in her eyes._

* * *

Thalen snorts in disbelief as he enters the east tower offices "You're the one that likes to run. My ship ran out of fuel before I could even get a clean shot."

"That was my plan." She whines.

Annoyed at her putelant statement, the man rolls his eyes "You didn't *have* a plan. You just wanted me dead." Momentarily, he deposes his stunner on a filing cabinet. He fixes the wound dressing upon his right arm. One of Rodney's shot actually hit him. Sheppard was rather displeased by that fact. He really needed to teach Rodney how to handle a gun, less any other unfortunate accidents occur.

"Still do. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to see that look of defeat on your face, just one last time."

Picking his gun, he heads out "You mean the look on my face when you rammed my fighter, making sure neither one of us would win? That was hatred, not defeat, Phebus."

"Is that any way to talk to your wife?!" Thalen grits his teeth "Thalen?" He rolls his eyes as he ascends the staircase "…Run all you like. The moment I find you, you die."

* * *

_The wraith fidgets nernously, swallowing down sobs in a futile attempt at masking her emotions. Caught off guard, Teyla loosen's her stance slightly, her brow crincles as her confusion deepens. Cautious of her actions, the Authosian examins the creature before her. Upon closer expection, Teyla notices a handful of abnomalies. In her twenty nine years of life, Teyla had seen many wraith, more than she cared to dwell on. However, the one before her was distinct and unlike any she had encountered previously. _

_Like any other wraith, the one before her sported a wide nose and a high brow arch. Yet, unlike the rest of her kind, she possessed qualities eerily familiar to that of a humans'. Her complexion was fair, not a hint of green nor a tinge of blue present present upon her skin. Nor did it shine in an unnatural like the scales of an insect. She held no indentions upon her checks, nor did she have any markings. Instead, her cheeks were rosie, and lively. The wraith's eyes were baby blue, and appeared very much human. Her iris' were perfectly circular, rather than narrowed and oval. A hint of silver sparkled around her eyelids, rather than the customary black. Her lips were small, bow shaped and flushed pink._

_Her long golden hair fell in waves around her face. The wraith used it as a curtain, burrowing her face in it, as she attempted to hide from Teyla's gaze. Her attire was also unnexpected. She wore no leather, skins, or metal. In its place she doned an off shoulder, saphire corset dress with a full skirt, layered in light blue satins and lace. Her hands were small, and seemed entirely human, with the exception of a miniature star like indentation whithin the palm._

_The wraith shrinks into her self, seemingly attempting to blend into the scenery. Her head fidgets uncertainly from side to side, as she stubbornly avoids meeting Teyla's gaze. _

* * *

Two marines make their way down some stairs, unaware that John is hiding underneath the steps. As they pass him, he reaches through gap in the runners and grabs their ankles, tipping them down the stairs. One of them is knocked out by the fall. John jumps out, punches the other one unconscious, picks up his P-90 and heads off.

* * *

"Contact any teams that may be offworld – let `em know that we're suspending all Gate activity until further notice." Colonel Caldwell order a Canadian technician "We're going to full alert status." He calls out to everyone in the control room.

"I think I just located one of them near the Power Room." McKay informs the self proclaimed commander just as the lights in around them all go out. All the consoles go dead and all the screens go off.

Rodney, being ever the eloquent "Oh, you're *kidding!*"

* * *

_Her observations, although iniatially founded for combat strategy, made way for an unsettling discovery. As she looked upon the creature kneeled several feet away, Teyla could no longer affirm with entire certainty that she is wraith...at least not entirely so. The woman certainly held many of the wraith attributes, yet she appeared to be more human than anything else. Try as sh might, Teyla could not recall any tales of such a wraith. Then again, such tales might exist, but might not have been told. For any people who knew the wraith, would be hard pressed to belive one of them could resemble so closely a human. _

_Cautiously, Teyla advanced arms raised and fist clenched uneasily. Slowly she came closer to the wraith in question, yet made a point of keeping her guard up "What are you?"_

_The blond locks sway sligtly as the creature tucks her chin to her sternum "Wraith." She mumbles beneath her breath._

_"You look... different."_

_Although she avoids meeting Teyla's gaze still, the wraith lifts her chin in pride "I am different."_

_Confusion darkens the Athosian's features. She cast the wraith a calculating look "How?"_

_The wraith meets her gaze, eyes bright and sparkling "Alexander." She breathes out, her melodic voice coated in adoration. Her tears and fears forgotten, the wraith woman gives Teyla a sweet smile "That is his name, Alexander." A tinge of curiosity flit accross her pale features "I have a name also... Catherine." Her smile brightens "Do..." Catherine hesitates momentarily "Do you have a name?"_

* * *

Beckett shines a flash light around the room "What happened?"

"The whole city just went dark!" McKay turns to Caldwell in exasperation "Oh, _tell_ me you had someone guarding the Power Room?!"

"Two marines from Daedalus."

* * *

In the Power Room, John aims his P-90 at the central console and fires a hail of bullets into it. He looks around and heads off, running past two unconscious marines lying on the floor.

* * *


	7. Helping Hand

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay people, this is it! Next chapter we will begin deviating from LG. I am proud to announce that midterms are officially over! Next update will be on Friday the 13th of Novemeber (hopefully this isn't a bad omen). Happy Halloween everybody, enjoy the tricks and treats. And as always, personal thanks to all my reviewers.

P.S.: Please give me some feedback, this is my favorite chapter so far. I'm to see what you'll think of it.

* * *

Thalen approaches the open doorway of the armory. He hesitates, then calls out softly "Ronon? Are you in there?" He walks cautiously into the dark room, his P-90 aimed "Ronon? Are you there?"

Ronon is indeed inside the room, waiting around the corner of a gun rack for John to walk into range.

" Look, I came here looking for you, buddy, so, uh, don't shoot or you'll ruin my entire plan. What'd Caldwell tell you?"

Ronon remains hidden "That you're not who you say you are."

"Yeah, well, consider the source. There are two alien entities running around, and it's him and Weir. I'm the good guy here."

"So who cut the power?"

"OK, I admit – that was me."

"And why?"

"I'm just tryin' to stay alive here. Caldwell's giving the orders and you're the only one I can trust not to shoot me on sight."

"And what about Weir?"

"Her you can shoot ... and ... by shoot, I mean stun, and only because she's not herself."

"Can you prove you're you?"

"No, I can't." Ronon spins around the rack and faces John, aiming his blaster at him. Thalen lowers his rifle.

"What would Sheppard watch on TV?"

"No, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because if there was an alien consciousness in my head, he'd know the answer was football."

"But only Sheppard would admit that, so ..."

"Right!"

Ronon lowers his blaster.

"Look, just help me find her before _they_ do – that's all I'm asking."

"Give me the gun."

"Can I keep my stunner?"

"Yeah."

John hands over his P-90. Ronon puts it down on a nearby box, then turns and picks up a life signs detector and some stun grenades.

* * *

_"Teyla, Teyla Emagan, daugther of Tagan." Dubious, she relaxed her combative stance, yet kept a weary eye on Catherine. The wraith remained still, crouched down on her knees, and gave the Athosian a tentative smile. Seemingly understanding Teyla's relunctance, she places her hands, palms down, on the floor. Her blue eyes shine with a tinge of hope, making the situation all the more disconcerting._

_"I told you before, I won't hurt you."_

_Teyla's left eyebrow rose in disbelief "Why not?"_

_"I like humans, I don't want to hurt them..." Cathereine bites her bottom lip in reflexion. Her entire being displayed her hesitance, yet she percevered "Your not all human, are you Teyla?"_

_Dumbfounded, the Athosian stares at her unusual companion in defiance "I am human." She states with conviction even as her voice wavers slightly._

_"Not...Not entirely, am I right? You have some...wraith in you. Do you not?"_

_"How...How did you know?"_

_"I can sense it. Besides, if you didn't, I wouldn't have felt your pain. You've been suffering for quite some time have you not? That's why I came to you, I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm here to help you understand, I'm here to help you live."_

_Unconsciously, Teyla approached Catherine. All thoughts of combat had fled her, replaced by an odd thirst for knowledge "My pain, what do you know of it?"_

_A small kind hearted smile played upon the wraith's face "I have felt it. It is part of our wraith heritage. Although few receive it, I believe it to be the most prescious and powerful of gifts... Please sit, I have quite a bit of explaining to do, it will take time." __Teyla eyes the wraith wearily, torn between her beliefs and her need to understand the pain. Reluctantly, she chooses to sit on the floor. The Athosian retains a couple of feet between her person and Catherine._

* * *

Thalen and Ronon have reached the south fork cargo hold. Sighing in exasperation the imposter lifts his night goggles onto his forehead "She's not here. Keep movin."

Ronon raises his own goggles and they cautiously move on. Around the corner, Phebus is waiting silently for them, her P-90 raised. Several pass as they navigate their way through the stalks of metal boxes. Out of the corner of his eye, Ronon spots Phebus just as she turn and fires a hail of bullets at him. He races to duck and cover to no avail.

* * *

_"You refer to the pain as a 'gift', why?"_

_"The pain you feel is not the gift, it is a byproduct. One that can be easily eliminated."_

_Teyla gasps and eyes widen in surprise "How?"_

_"Do you know how the wraith communicate with eachother from any given distance?"_

_"What does that have to do with the pain?" She asks incredulously._

_"Everything and nothing...Do you know?"_

_Sighing, the athosian rubs her temples tiredly "They communicate telepaphycally."_

_"Yes, do you know why?"_

_Her brow crinckles in confusion "It is useful in a culling."_

_A small twinkling laugh escaped Catherine's lips "No Teyla, I am not asking you if you know why the wraith communicate telepaphycally. I am asking you if you know why we can communicate in such a manner." The Athosian remained both perplexed and silent. Catherine chuckled slightly a wide grin spreading upon her face. Despite her efforts, Teyla could not supress the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. After a few moments, the blonde regains composure, her blue eyes still alight with joy "The wraith are more interwoven then you may understand. The soldiers are connected to their Queen, and the Queens are connected to eachother by the first."_

_"The first?"_

_"The first Queen, the wraith through which all wraith came from."_

_A contemplative expression fills Teyla's features, momentarily. She shakes her head in dismay and confusion "I still do not understand the relevance of this."_

_"It's simple really, the..." Catherine trails off, her blue eyes glaze over._

* * *

Phebus turns and sees Thalen aiming his stunner at her. He fires it but she ducks out of the way and shoots at him before running off. Nearby, Ronon lies on the floor, grunting in pain, a large bullet wound in his stomach. The imposter walks towards him aiming his stunner at him.

"Sorry, buddy. The plan didn't work. She got away because all I had was this stupid little thing." He throws the stunner away. Ronon tries to reach for his blaster but Thalen treads on his wrist to stop him, then reaches down, picks it up and aims it at him. "At least _you're _out of the way."

* * *

_"Catherine?" Panicked, Teyla grasps her shoulders and attempts to shake the blonde out of her stupor. Seconds pass with agonizing slowness. Finally, the glassy look leaves Catherine's blue eyes. "What is it? What has happened to you?"_

_The wraith's eyes widen in dread "You need to leave, now."_

_"What? But you haven't explained why I have the pain."_

_"You have to leave, we've runned out of time."_

_"I won't leave until you explain. Either way I do not know how to leave, nor where we are."_

_"You have to. You're friends need you now."_

_"My friends? How-" Catherine places her hand upon Teyla's lips, effectively cutting her off._

_"We do not have time for this Teyla. You must leave, and you must do so now." The wraith quickly removes her hand, and set about removing the locket tied around her neck. She stares at the golden jewlery longningly, and kisses the golden heart encrusted with small ruby jewels. She looks at Teyla, worried, and held out the necklace towards the Athosian "Here, take this. Alexander gave it to me millions of years ago. It will help you bare the pain that will undoubtedly course through your veins when you awaken. It won't give you much time, but it will give you enough. Have your friends look it over once you recover, it has more than one purpose, Alexander made sure of that. Now go." The Athosian was more than slightly hesitant, she could clearly see the attachment the wraith held for the locket "Take it, you need it Teyla...Please trust me."_

_Swallowing thickly, Teyla nodded in understanding, and grasped the locket._

* * *

"You're not ..." He grunts in pain as the alien entity steps harder onto his wrist.

"Not Sheppard, no. But I tell you what: he's screaming in my head right now like you wouldn't believe." He activates John's radio. "Medical team to the south fork cargo hold. You have a man down."

Thalen turns and walks away. Ronon looks down at the bullet wound in his stomach, then lies back, unable to move.

* * *

**Please review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone, it's been awhile huh? I guess by now most of you must be wondering what's going on with this story. I wanted to let you all know that this story has not been abandoned. Over the past few months there have been some unnexpected setbacks in my life. I've rarely had time to update any of my stories, and am currently looking to rectify the situation. As such, I've spent the past hour reviewing this story and whatever notes I have on it. I have found that some of my ideas aren't as clear as I'd like them to be. And that, the pacing of my story leaves to be desired. The begining is rushed, and the rest of the story unfolds somewhat slowly. Taking these fact into account, I've settled on rewriting my chapters, prior to updating. Readers need not worry, the plot of the story shall remain the same. As will the events that have taken place. I intend only to rewrite the manner in which I have relayed them. I hope that once this is accomplished, the story shall be clearer and more enjoyable for everyone. I will also be using this opportunity to fix any obvious grammatical error. I can't promise perfect grammar, seeing as I never had any formal education in english grammar. But I will try my best to, at the very least, make my blunders less noticeable. I've picked up a handful of books on english grammar that will hopefully aid my cause. In conclusion, I will try my best to begin uploading the rewrites by Mid-July.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to updating as soon as possible.**

**tania15**

**P.S.: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read this story.**


End file.
